


Tie Me Down (To You)

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't worry, Handcuffs, Its SFW, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 5: Rain Day [Mythology AU| Handcuffs]“… Are you suggesting a threesome, Hitman?”“A threesome with feelings. Yep.”





	Tie Me Down (To You)

The last person Hibari expected to be cuffed to was Reborn. Definitely the hitman. He had somehow expected Mukuro, or perhaps Gokudera seeing how often they class but never Reborn. Not to mention the one who cuffed them together to was Sawada Tsunayoshi of all people.

“Until the two of you stopped disturbing me for one freaking second, I’ll uncuff you.”

The brunette hissed out before slamming the door to his room close.

Reborn seemed amused, but Hibari was more than ready to bite Tsuna to death when they got out. To be fair, it wasn’t Tsuna’s fault when the first thing he did was cuffing them together to the bed post.

Hibari had sneaked into the room, attempting a sneak attack on the brunette. Reborn, at the same time, was going to slap Tsuna awake just for the sake of it. The two of them somehow, in silence, managed to decide to do it together when Tsuna’s eyes snapped open and in matters of second, the two of them were cuffed together.

Using Hibari’s handcuffs.

With Tsuna’s flames as reinforcement that makes breaking out impossible.

“That herbivore..” Hibari hissed, gritting his teeth as he tugged the cuff futilely. Reborn had already slumped and relaxed on the bed, sighing. “It’s no use, Hibari. You know that.”

“Shut up.”

Reborn merely smirked at how pissed he was. It wasn’t until Hibari’s wrist were chaffed and red did he stop. Because yes, he knew it was a futile attempt and yes, he deserves it. He huffed, sulking on the bed beside Reborn, who seemed to be playing with Leon.

He would’ve forced Reborn to use Leon to break them out if not for the fact that the flames might injure the lizard. That was the last thing Hibari would want to do, because he didn’t want to endanger the chameleon and Reborn might kill him for that.

Not that Reborn could kill him.

“Tsuna has really grown, hasn’t he?” Reborn sounded proud.

“Hn.”

“Maybe I’d allow him to dominate me someday.” Hibari whirled around and gave Reborn an incredulous look. Reborn raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You and that small animal are in a relationship? When?”

Reborn huffed. “Hell, no.” He paused, contemplating for a second before licking his lips that pulled into a smirk. “Well not yet.” Hibari twitched before looking away, huffing.

“That idiot is really dense, you see. I’ve been dropping major hints here and there and he still doesn’t get it.”

“I do not want to hear about this.”

“Oh come on.” Reborn rolled and leaned his head into his palm, staring at Hibari, amused. “Stop acting as though you don’t care. I know you want Tsuna as well.” Reborn hummed. “And I’m pretty sure Tsuna wants you as well.”

Reborn rolled away just an inch away when a Tonfa slammed into the spot he was on before. Hibari snarled. Reborn laughed at that before rolling back when Hibari took back his Tonfa. He looked at Hibari with heat in his eyes, smirking seductively.

“And I know I want you as well.”

“… Are you suggesting a threesome, Hitman?”

Reborn hummed. “A threesome with feelings. Yep.” Before Hibari could even hiss or hit him again, he continued. “Just consider it. The three of us together, isn’t that sweet?”

“Unless you don’t want to, then I won’t force.” Reborn added. Getting into a relationship with one person would perhaps be already pushing the skylark, but with two? Reborn didn’t know if he would feel suffocated or not. He might not, but Reborn didn’t know.

Polyamorous relationship needs consent and stuff from all party after all.

He knew Tsuna would take it up, since he had came out to Reborn before that he felt attracted to more than one person. (He had tried to force the brunette to tell him who they were but man, Tsuna was really tight lipped. He was more than proud for that fact.) Reborn himself was the same. He didn’t mind having more than one person in a relationship, but _he’s really picky_.

“… Talk to the small animal first.”

Reborn rolled his eyes. “Of course we will, but what about you? I know Tsuna would be a yes to you, but me?”

“…” Hibari turned to look at him in the eyes. He swooped down and stole a kiss from Reborn, who kissed back at the last second before he pulled away. Reborn smiled, licking his lips. He reached up and tugged Hibari down by the neck and kissed him again, hard and deep. It was only when the skylark bite down on his lips did they broke apart, but it was a good two minutes later.

“Delicious.” Reborn hummed, licking his bleeding lips. Hibari scoffed before he rolled himself until he straddled Reborn’s waist, hands on each side of the hitman’s head, the cuff clicking against the bed post.

He smirked with all teeth, eyes as heated as Reborn’s. He bent down and kissed him again, dominating it as Reborn let him, all noises swallowed by each other. Reborn’s free hand felt around, caressing each curve and edges before he slipped his hand into his shirt, feeling the soft skin.

Hibari seemed to purr at the warm, breaking the kiss. He trailed his kiss on the man’s sharp jaws, going lower until he was at the other’s collarbone. Reborn was kissing and licking his neck as well. Hibari hummed before he opened his mouth to bite.

Just before he did, however, the door opened.

The two of them turned to see Tsuna looking at them in disbelief. “Wha- Really? On my bed?”

They exchanged a look before they smirked. “You’re the one who cuffed us to your bed.” Reborn drawled.

Tsuna groaned before he moved closer. “Fine. Just- just get out of my room if you guys w-want to do that.” He grew red at the last sentence as he freed the both of them. Reborn sat up, causing Hibari to slid down onto his lap while the two of them rubbed their wrist.

They looked at each other one last time before grabbing Tsuna. The brunette yelped as he was pulled down onto the bed and was immediately pinned in between Hibari and Reborn.

Reborn had wound his arms around Tsuna’s waist while Hibari stayed on top of the both of them. “W-w-w-what are you guys doing?!”

"Hey, date us." Tsuna flushed red at that. "W-what?!" He squeaked, causing Reborn to pinch his side. Hibari hummed at how straightforward Reborn was before he leaned down, stopping near Tsuna's face and stared into his brown-orange eyes. "Push us away, if you don't want this."

The brunette knew he could, and he did, because he couldn't properly have a talk with them if they were to keep holding him down like that and possibly giving him a heart attack. He panted, sat on his bed a safe distant away from the two men. They looked slightly dejected, thinking that it was a negative answer when Tsuna sighed loudly, rubbing his face.

He crossed his legs under him and gave them a stern look. "We're going to  _properly talk_  about this, so _sit_." They did, sitting on the bed in some sort of circle. Tsuna was particularly scary whenever he was like this. Probably because they had pushed it far too much that he snapped a little. (Not to mention the stress he has for dealing with the other guardians and enemies.)

"So tell me, what's going on?"

"As he had said." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Hibari who had an urge to either smack it off or kiss him. He settled with a huff instead. "We're proposing a three-way relationship."

"..." Tsuna looked a bit lost, growing redder each second as he took in what Hibari had said, gaping like a goldfish before he forced his mouth to shut properly. ".. B-but why?" He managed to choke out. 

Reborn would shook his head and sigh at that, but it wasn't the time. He needed the brunette to understand. "We both want you, Tsuna. Not a benefit thing, but more of a," He waved his hand slightly at that. "Heart thing."

".. Heart thing." Tsuna deadpanned. Reborn scrunched his nose up as Hibari snorted. "You know what I meant."

"... So you're saying that you both like me and- and want to get into a  _romantic_  relationship with  _me_? _Of all people_?" The two black haired men gave him a confused look before he continued, losing his composure slightly. "I- I'm no one special. I'm plain and boring. N-not to mention I'm-"

Before Tsuna could even continue further, Hibari hissed at him. "Stop degrading yourself, small animal." 

"He's right, Tsuna. Sure, you  _are_  plain compared to some, but you're interesting. You're special, the most  _beautiful_  in our eyes, and more importantly, you're honest, _genuine_." Reborn looked into Tsuna's eyes, all seriousness in those dark orbs. "We love you, and we want you."

"But.. Why?" 'Why would you guys love someone like me?'

"Do we need a reason to love you?" The two said in unison, surprising Tsuna.

The brunette flushed red and ducked his head to hide his face. "W-what about the both of you? D-do you guys love each other?"

Hibari and Reborn paused and looked at each other. "We're still working on that." Hibari grunted. "Though, the attraction we have towards each other isn't something simple." Reborn hummed. 

Tsuna pursed his lips, contemplating it for a moment before he looked up. "O-okay." 

Reborn smirked. "See, I told you he would say yes." Tsuna gaped while Hibari rolled his eyes." Childish."

"W-wait what?"

"Well we know you'd say yes because you love us too, don't you?" The hitman sing-sang. "H-h-how?!" 

"You aren't exactly that good at hiding it as you think, Tsuna." Tsuna blushed and groaned, hiding his face in his palms as he fell onto the bed. "Oh my god----"

Reborn laughed while Hibari chuckled at that. The two of them fell onto the bed as well, lying side by side. Reborn reached out and grabbed a hand, pulling it away gently. Hibari grabbed their intertwined hands, all too gentle. Tsuna huffed. "You guys are going to be the death of me someday."

"And we'll die together with you."

Tsuna flushed again at that, but he was smiling. ".. Love you guys." He whispered. They heard what he had said and smiled, squeezing each others hands. "Love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Badass Tsuna. I think the pace of the story went like-- steady then pitch down fast then slowed and then dropped down to hell. I don't even know how that happened.
> 
> Tsuna has a crush on both Hibari and Reborn haHAHA--
> 
> Reborn you lil' thirsty shit- Jk I love you. I totally see him as someone who would wax poetic about his lover lol.
> 
> Hibari was just, so nonchalant. I kid you not he would've given up on Tsuna when he knew Reborn was aiming for him because- yeah.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
